Amor Inmortal
by Neska Cullen
Summary: Un nuevo triangulo amoroso nace. Esta vez a Nessie le tocará vivir algo parecido a lo que vivió su madre. ¿Qué decisión tomará? ¿Será la correcta?
1. Chapter 1

****AMOR INMORTAL****

*** DISCLAIMER***

Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>*SUMARY*<strong>

Un nuevo triangulo amoroso nace.

Esta vez a Nessie le tocará vivir algo parecido a lo que vivió su madre.

¿Qué decisión tomará? ¿Será la correcta?

* * *

><p><strong>* PRÓLOGO*<strong>

Al leer tu carta no podía creer el sufrimiento por el que te hice pasar, no tenia idea de tus sentimientos hacia mi por eso nunca me atreví a expresar lo que siento por ti, por temor a no ser correspondida.

En este momento no puedo creer la serie de emociones que siento en tu ausencia, un dolor que no desaparecerá hasta tenerte junto a mi de nuevo, estar entre tus brazos y reencontrarme con tu mirada.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo? Tanto dolor pudimos habernos evitado, pero eso ya no importa, ahora que lo se solo te pido que regreses a mi lado.

Tal vez a estas alturas lo sepas pero igual necesito decírtelo, él es solo un amigo para mi, lo quiero es cierto, pero no como a ti. Hacia el no siento nada comparado con todo el amor que siento por ti.

Ahora me doy cuenta que te necesito mas de lo que pensaba, que sin ti no puedo ni quiero vivir, que tu presencia es la que me hace sonreír cada mañana y sin tu compañía siento que mi vida esta vacía, yo vivo porque tu vives y existo porque tu existes.

Anhelo con ansias tu regreso a mis brazos, poder ver tus ojos y decirte cuanto te amo y que eres la razón de mi existencia.

Con todo mi amor hacia ti...

Tu Nessie.

* * *

><p>Bueno, acá estoy con una nueva historia (la cual estoy editando y volviendo a subir)... A pesar de que el prólogo está escrito por Nessie, les aseguro que la mayoría de los capítulos estan contados por Bella... Pronto les dejare el primer capi...<p>

Les cuento que el prólogo es una carta de Nessie, que está dirigida para... cierto chico.. XD ¿para quien creen que sea.? Tal vez el Sumary les ayude a entender.

Dejenme sus comentarios para saber que les parece la historia... Espero que les guste...

Nos leemos pronto... Besitos.

Atte. Neska Cullen


	2. Capitulo 01: Finalizando

**AMOR INMORTAL**

*** DISCLAIMER***

Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>*SUMARY*<strong>

Un nuevo triangulo amoroso nace.

Esta vez a Nessie le tocará vivir algo parecido a lo que vivió su madre.

¿Qué decisión tomará? ¿Será la correcta?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Finalizando<strong>

**POV BELLA**

Han pasado varios años, desde que renací a esta nueva existencia, pero a estas alturas ya no me concentro en medir el tiempo si no en disfrutarlo

Tengo todo lo que pude haber deseado, unos hermanos y unos padres adoptivos maravillosos, una hermosa hija por la que seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y por ultimo al ser mas especial que pude haber conocido, al amor de mi existencia, se que estaré con él toda la eternidad y aun me parece poco tiempo, por él seria capaz de entregar todo lo que tengo, hasta mi propia existencia si fuera necesario. Amo a Edward y se que eso nunca cambiará.

En momentos como este me da por recordar todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para permanecer juntos

Luego de la visita de los Vulturi con la excusa de conocer a mi hija hace aproximadamente seis años nuestra existencia ha transcurrido con normalidad, luego de que Renesmee cumpliera dos años y aparentara ser una niña de diez años tuvimos que mudarnos a una nueva ciudad, ahora estamos en un pequeño pueblo en el norte de Canadá, vivimos en una hermosa casa, en el interior de un inmenso bosque, la cual Esme estuvo feliz de reconstruir, tardo todo un mes para arreglarla tal cual como quería, esta vez Jacob también viajo con nosotros, luego que se imprimó con mi hija no se separa de ella ni un solo minuto del día,

Aunque Renesmee todavía no está enterada de nada acerca del proceso de imprimación, por alguna razón a ella también le agrada estar cerca de Jacob. Algunas veces tenemos que obligarlos para que se separen, Jacob nos ha dicho que el todavía la ve como una hermana menor, pero a pesar de eso a Edward todavía no le agrada mucho la idea de que pronto ese sentimiento entre ellos va a cambiar, yo por mi parte prefiero no preocuparme por eso hasta que suceda.

Por otra parte hay días en que extraño a Rose y a mi extrovertido hermano, quienes tuvieron a suerte de graduarse hace un año y ahora llevan seis meses en un viaje por las islas griegas, simulando estar haciendo un programa de iniciación en la universidad, se supone que deben regresar pronto pero con ellos nunca se sabe.

Jasper también se graduó hace un año pero como no puede estar separado de mi excéntrica hermanita, y le hace falta la presencia de Emmett para distraerse, en este momento se encuentra sentado al frente mío con la cabeza de Alice en su hombro y sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella.

Esme se quedaba en casa, aparentando ser un ama de casa perfecta y ayudando a Renesmee con su aprendizaje, debido a su rápido crecimiento todavía no puede asistir a un colegio. A Renesmee le encanta cuando Esme le da el día libre de sus clases y van al hospital a visitar a su abuelito Carlisle.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis recuerdos que apenas sentí los labios de Edward en mi cuello, sentí un choque eléctrico, aunque hasta por el mas leve de lo roce de Edward sobre mi piel podía sentir la misma electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo.

- Mi amor, ¿pasa algo? Estas muy callada – dijo Edward mientras rozaba mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Seguro se quedó dormida un rato - dijo Alice a modo de broma.

- Muy graciosa Alice, nada cielo es solo que ya quiero irme a casa – dije girándome hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Yo también quiero ir a casa para estar a solas contigo el resto del día y de la noche y además planear lo que haremos – me susurró al oído con su voz mas seductora mientras posaba su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda

No pude responder a su tentadora invitación porque Jasper intervino antes:

- Edward, ¿podrías controlar un poco tu lujuria? Recuerda que estoy presente.

- Si, claro. Como ustedes recordaron que yo estaba presente cuando tuvieron esos pensamientos tan "inocentes" – dijo en su tono más irónico.

Solté una risita por lo bajo y por las caras que tenían podía apostar que si Alice y Jasper fueran humanos estarían mas que sonrojados. Trate de ayudarlos y luego de un rato dije levantándome de la silla:

- Bueno, si queremos llegar pronto a casa para estar solos primero debemos terminar este día, e ir a nuestras ultimas clases. Vamos, mi amor? Nos vemos en el gimnasio Alice – dije echando un vistazo a mi hermana.

- Claro mi vida, Nos vemos luego Jasper – dijo Edward levantándose de la silla tras de mi.

- Nos vemos - dijo Jasper un poco avergonzado todavía

Estaba segura que Jasper acompañaría a Alice hasta su próxima clase. Y luego la esperaría hasta el final de educación física, como hacía todos los días, yo era feliz de poder compartir todas mis clases con Edward, si no ya estuviera loca. Mientras pensaba en esto Edward y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestra clase de biología, era una tradición entre nosotros ver esa clase juntos era la única que no compartíamos con Alice, esta clase siempre nos traía lindos recuerdos de cuando vivíamos en Forks, pasamos por los pasillos tomados de la mano como de costumbre, y a pesar de ser el último día de clases todavía habían chicos que se nos quedaban viendo al pasar, al comienzo me costó mucho acostumbrarme a tanta atención pero con el tiempo aprendí a no darle importancia y concentrarme solo en Edward a mi lado.

Al llegar al laboratorio nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos de siempre al final del salón, nos sentamos y esperamos a que el profesor iniciara la clase. Aunque Edward y yo podíamos hablar fácilmente sin que ningún humano se diera cuenta, él se empeñaba en seguir con su juego de las notitas desde hace muchos años y este último día no fue la excepción, luego de sacar el libro de mi mochila me di cuenta que su nota reposaba sobre mi pupitre y decía:

_**Hoy estas más hermosa y espectacular que nunca, quisiera estar en otro lugar a solas contigo y no en un salón lleno de niños. Pero no creas que por eso se me olvida que todavía me debes una respuesta a la sugerencia que te hice en el comedor**_

La leí y no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, a Edward nunca se le escapaba nada, tome la nota y le respondí siguiendo su juego:

**No estoy segura a que te refieres, ¿puedes refrescar mi memoria?**

Le entregue la carta a Edward con la mirada más inocente de todas, la leyó y con una mirada picara me respondió:

_**Bueno me preguntaba ¿Cómo querías celebrar nuestro último día de clases?**_

Al leer esta pregunta tan insinuante, decidí jugarle una pequeña broma a Edward:

**Bueno ya que yo elijo, podríamos ir a Vancouver a ver una película, luego ir a cenar, y por último pasar el resto de la noche con Renesmee, ¿qué opinas?**

Al leer la carta Edward frunció el seño en señal de desconcierto y no quito esa expresión hasta que volteo a mirarme y vio que yo estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas por la expresión que mostraba su cara, luego de relajar su entrecejo me escribió:

_**Como veo que hacer buenos planes no es lo tuyo, mejor déjamelo a mí. Te prepararé una sorpresa fantástica.**_

**Sabes que confío totalmente en ti, y me encantan tus sorpresas. Te amo.**

Hace varios años sus sorpresas me ponían los nervios de punta, pero termine acostumbrándome, debido a que éstas eran muy seguidas, y no me quedaba otra opción. Aunque debo admitir que no fue muy difícil acostumbrarse porque las sorpresas de Edward siempre eran espectaculares y perfectas como él.

Esperaba la respuesta escrita de Edward a mis palabras, pero en lugar de eso apenas me gire para verlo sentí sus calidos labios en los míos a una velocidad sobre humana. Y luego como me susurraba al oído:

- Mi vida, será mejor que vacíes tu agenda porque apenas salgamos de educación física no pienso separarme de ti ni un solo segundo, y yo Te Amo más.

Luego me dedicó mi sonrisa preferida, dejándome deslumbrada como siempre, solo pude devolvérsela porque no me salieron las palabras cuando vi sus ojos dorados observándome con tanta calidez. En ese momento el profesor Smith ya había comenzado la clase. Todo había pasado tan rápido que nadie se percató de lo sucedido entre Edward y yo. Nosotros simulamos prestarle atención, aunque es un poco difícil cuando sabes que no va a decir nada que ya no sepas y mas hoy siendo el último día.

Luego de eso la última clase de biología y la de educación física transcurrieron rápidamente, aun para nosotros. Cuando terminamos el juego de tenis en el gimnasio me dirigí al vestidor acompañada por Alice.

- Y Jasper? – le pregunte con una risita mientras me cambiaba, recordando lo que había pasado en el comedor.

- Fue a la casa a buscar la moto, porque vamos a ir a alguna parte a celebrar, ya ves que no eres la única que tienes planes para hoy – lo dijo con su tono pícaro, con el que daba a entender que sabia mas que yo respecto a la sorpresa de Edward, pero supe que no me iba a contar nada, así que no me preocupe por preguntarle – Voy a extrañar estar en el instituto – esto último lo dijo con un tono un poco triste, lo cual me sorprendió.

- ¿Que? ¿Vas a extrañar las clases? ¿Te sientes bien Alice? Si no dime y llamo a Carlisle

- No seas tonta, no dije que fuera extrañar las clases, dije que iba a extrañar estar en el instituto.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?

- Porque voy a pasar mas tiempo en la casa y van a volver las jaquecas causadas por Nessie y Jacob y se irán de nuevo las visiones.

- Ah – no supe que decirle, había olvidado que cuando Alice estaba mucho tiempo cerca de Jacob o Renesmee, porque todavía odiaba que un poco que le dijeran Nessie, comenzaban sus jaquecas. Hubo un tiempo en que se acostumbro, pero al iniciar de nuevo el instituto y al estar menos tiempo con ellos imagino que perdería la costumbre, ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo, y recuerdo como le molesta estar ciega hacia el futuro.

- Bueno, pero por otra parte estoy feliz por terminar de nuevo con este martirio, y poder pasar todo el día con mi Jasper.

- Alice, igual te la pasas con él todo el día. No veo la diferencia.

- Pero aquí siempre hay gente observándonos, y digamos que Edward no nos ayuda mucho con su lectura de mentes.

No pude evitar reírme ante el tono de Alice – Bueno Jasper fue quien empezó con esa discusión.

- Cierto, pero bueno hoy seremos libres para hacer lo que queramos cada una por su parte.

- Es verdad, vamos que Edward debe estar esperándonos.

Cuando salimos Edward estaba recostado en una pared, apenas me vio se dirigió hacia mi con una sonrisa en su rostro, me tomó por la cintura y me beso tiernamente en los labios.

- ¿Vamos a casa a ver a Nessie?

- Por supuesto, la extraño muchísimo. Vamos.

- ¿Alice, vienes con nosotros?

- Si, pero solo hasta el estacionamiento, Jasper está esperándome allí para irnos juntos.

- Bueno, entonces vamos – dije, estaba ansiosa por salir de una vez por todas del instituto.

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, Jasper se encontraba allí esperando a Alice, tal cual como ella dijo, se saludaron y nos despedimos de ellos.

Edward y yo subimos al Volvo, el arrancó el motor y salimos alejándonos del instituto mientras Edward tomaba mi mano entre la suya, y nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa, sin yo imaginar que me tenía deparado para el resto del día.

Íbamos camino a casa, posé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, eran pocas las veces que regresábamos solos del instituto. Edward conducía a un ritmo normal de 190Km/h. Había puesto uno de sus temas favoritos en el reproductor del carro y se dedicaba a repetir las palabras con su melodiosa voz. Dentro del auto todo era tranquilidad, cuando faltaba poco para llegar sentí como se tensaba el cuerpo de Edward, levanté mi cabeza para observar su rostro pero no pude porque él tenía la cara girada hacia la ventana del coche.

- Nos vemos en casa, apúrense – escuché decir a Alice, mientras pasaban a nuestro lado en la moto con Jasper.

- ¿Que sucede? – le pregunté a Edward, realmente preocupada se suponía que Alice se iría con Jasper por lo menos el resto del día.

- No lo se – respondió Edward mientras aceleraba bruscamente el coche, con el seño muy fruncido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas! Aquí estoy con el primer capi de esta historia, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios..<strong>

**Ahora, ¿que creen que haya pasado en la casa de los Cullen? ¿Por que Alice va tan apurada..? Por favor déjenme sus opiniones para ver si aciertan.**

**Ahora no me alargo mas y nos leemos en el próximo capi...**

**Cuidense, Besitos.**

**Neska Cullen** **-****Ѽ****-**


	3. Capitulo 02: Reencuentro

**AMOR INMORTAL**

*** DISCLAIMER***

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*SUMARY*<span>**

**Un nuevo triangulo amoroso nace.**

**Esta vez a Nessie le tocará vivir algo parecido a lo que vivió su madre.**

**¿Qué decisión tomará? ¿Será la correcta?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Reencuentro<strong>

**POV BELLA**

Llegamos pronto a casa y bajamos del coche. Edward ni siquiera se preocupó por estacionarlo en la cochera, lo cual demostraba su ansiedad por saber que sucedía, nos dirigimos a la casa tomados de la mano, cuando estábamos a punto de entrar Edward relajó su expresión pero no pude interpretar lo que su cara mostraba. Cuando gire mi rostro hacia el interior de la casa los vi sentados en la sala.

- Edward, Bella pensé que no vendrían a recibirnos, cuanto los extrañé – dijo la juguetona voz de Emmett, mientras se levantaba del sofá con un salto hasta estar al frente nuestro.

Solté la mano de Edward para poder abrazar a Emmett, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía y realmente lo extrañaba, mientras Edward saludaba a Rosalie con un abrazo, en los últimos años se llevaban mucho mejor y verlos así me alegraba.

- Emmett, me alegra mucho verte pero ¿cuándo llegaron, por qué no nos avisaron antes?

- Acabamos de llegar hace apenas unos minutos, ¿Cómo estas hermano? – le preguntó a Edward mientras se dirigía hacia él mientras yo aprovechaba para saludar a Rosalie.

- Nosotros estamos muy bien ¿como les fue en el viaje?

- Genial, rompimos nuestro propio record, esta vez destruimos tres cuartos – dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba a Rosalie por la cintura y ésta bajaba la vista un poco avergonzada.

- Ay Emmett, nunca vas a cambiar – dijo Alice que se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Jasper, el cual no tenía muy buena cara.

- Lo cual me recuerda Alice, que nos diste un buen susto hace rato – dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Lo siento es que pude ver como Emmett estaba impaciente esperándonos y ustedes venía como tortugas - Me respondió, mientras me sentaba en el gran sillón, Edward me imitó y se sentó a mi lado rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

- ¿Dónde está Renesmee? – pregunté girándome hacia Esme que permanecía sentada en una silla.

- Esta dando un paseo con Jacob – Edward soltó un bufido por lo bajo y entrecerró los ojos, yo pasé la mano por su mejilla con la intención de relajarlo – ya deben estar a punto de regresar – dijo Esme al percatarse de la cara de Edward.

- ¿Y que vamos hacer hoy para celebrar nuestro regreso? – Preguntó Emmett.

- Bueno cuando venía en camino he tenido una visión de que hoy va haber una gran tormenta, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – le preguntó Alice alzando las cejas.

- Significa que hoy le voy a ganar a algunos en un juego de béisbol – dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Me gire hacia Edward y pude ver en sus ojos una chispa de decepción, me imaginé a que se debía:

- Tranquilo cielo, la sorpresa puede esperar un día más y así tienes más tiempo para preparar todo. – le susurré al oído mientras pasaba mis manos por sus cabellos y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

- Tienes razón mi vida – me respondió mientras me mostraba mi sonrisa preferida y volvía a posar sus labios sobre los míos.

- En ese caso iré a llamar a Carlisle para avisarle.- dijo Esme mientras salía de la sala hacia la cocina.

- Y yo iré a arreglar los atuendos para esta tarde – dijo Alice mientras salía de la sala, Jasper la siguió, podía imaginar que su cara de hace un rato se debía a que la llegada de Emmett y Rosalie también había arruinado sus planes.

En ese momento todos escuchamos como se acercaban unos pasos a gran velocidad a través del bosque. Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta para esperar a Jacob quien traía a mi hija en su espalda. Al ver a Edward ahí parado lo único que se le ocurrió fue colocarla en el suelo

- Hola papá, ¿cómo estas? – preguntó ella mientras lo abrazaba.

- Muy bien, ¿me puede explicar donde estaba señorita?

- Ay ya, deja de ser tan gruñón y deja que mi sobrina venga a saludar a su tío favorito – dijo Emmett caminando hacia la puerta.

- Tío Emmett, que alegría verte. – dijo Renesmee mientras corría abrazar a Emmett agradecida de que la sacara de ese aprieto con su padre.

- ¿Y para mi no hay un abrazo? – pregunto Rosalie que estaba parada detrás de su esposo.

- Por supuesto que si tía Rose, no saben cuanto los extrañé – dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

Por su parte Emmett aprovecho para saludar a Jacob y Rosalie no pudo evitar decir:

- Veo que aun no te aburres de tu mascota Nessie.

- Yo también me alegro de verte rubiecita – le contesto Jacob con una gran sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

Así estuvimos un rato, entre bromas por parte de Jacob y Rose, luego ella y Emmett nos contaron todo lo que habían visto y hecho, mientras Renesmee se arreglaba para estar lista para el partido, Jacob aprovecho para salir de la casa, en ese momento. Luego de un rato Alice nos aviso que ya seria hora y que debíamos subir para arreglarnos o se nos haría tarde.

Cada uno de nosotros subió a su habitación a alistarse, a excepción de Edward que salió de la casa para ir a guardar el coche en el garaje. Yo aproveche el tiempo para tomar un baño rápido.

De repente oí como abrían la puerta del dormitorio, cuando me giré para ver hacia la puerta del baño, vi a Edward sin camisa parado en el marco de la puerta viéndome con mi sonrisa pícara preferida en los labios y con ojos cálidos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – me pregunto con su tono de voz mas seductor.

- Por supuesto, ya te extrañaba – le respondí mientras extendía mi mano hacia él.

Edward se deshizo de sus pantalones, tomó mi mano y entró conmigo a la ducha, rozó mis labios en un beso que empezó dulcemente pero que luego se transformó en uno mucho más intenso, mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban una al ritmo de la otra, en un perfecto baile sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura acercándome más a él y convirtiéndonos en un solo cuerpo. Luego dirigió sus labios por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello, mientras yo sentía cada uno de sus besos como un choque eléctrico en mi piel y enredaba mis dedos en su cabello. Yo sabia que si seguíamos con ese juego no podríamos parar y nos meteríamos en un problema con Alice por tardar tanto, así que tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, que era muy poca en esta situación, para poder hablar.

- Edward – dije con la voz ronca debido a la excitación que él producía en mí

- ¿Mmmhmm? – respondió él mientras apartaba mi cabello para besar mi clavícula

- Será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras me acercaba mas a su cuerpo.

Debía tener una buena razón, debía haberla, pero él sabía muy bien que hacer para confundir a mi mente, a pesar de eso lo recordé y luche para que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

- Porque si no salimos ahora Alice va a venir a tumbar la puerta del cuarto para que salgamos. – sentí que no lo había convencido con mis razones, así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y viéndolo a los ojos lo intenté de nuevo – mi amor, prometo recompensarte luego pero ahora debemos salir.

- Está bien, pero me lo debes y no permitiré que se te olvidé. – dijo con voz resignada y con un leve tono amenazador en esa ultima frase.

- De acuerdo, luego – dije mientras él me daba un beso rápido en los labios para cerrar el trato.

Terminamos de bañarnos, nos vestimos con la ropa que nos había preparado Alice, yo me hice un moño alto y me coloqué la gorra, en poco tiempo estuvimos listos y yo me dirigí al cuarto de Renesmee a ver si estaba lista.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas! Aquí estoy con el segundo capi de esta historia, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios..<strong>

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi...**

**Cuidense, Besitos...**

**Neska Cullen** **-****Ѽ****-**


	4. Capitulo 3: Cumpliendo promesas

**AMOR INMORTAL**

*** DISCLAIMER***

Todos los personajes son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

***SUMARY***

Un nuevo triangulo amoroso nace.

Esta vez a Nessie le tocará vivir algo parecido a lo que vivió su madre.

¿Qué decisión tomará? ¿Será la correcta?

**ADVERTENCIA: **este capitulo tiene lemon (escenas para mayores o de mente abiertas)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Cumpliendo promesas<br>**

**POV BELLA**

Edward fue garaje donde estaban Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett arreglando todo lo que necesitaríamos para el juego. Terminé de arreglar el cabello de mi hija y bajamos las escaleras hasta la sala donde se encontraban Rosalie y Esme hablando.

Nos sentamos en un sillón, y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, ya sabíamos quien era, la única persona que vendría a tocar la puerta a una casa llena de vampiros, así que Renesmee se levantó del sillón y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla recibió a Jacob con una gran sonrisa la cual él le devolvió, la forma como se veían me recordó tanto a Edward y a mí cuando yo era humana y él iba a visitarme a casa de Charlie, que no pude evitar sonreír.

- Hola Jake, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ahora que te veo estoy mejor Nessie ¿y tú? – Odiaba que la llamara así, pero a estas alturas ya no podía hacer nada.

- Muy bien, pero no te quedes ahí parado en la puerta, pasa.

Él se percató de la ropa que ella llevaba y luego como todas estábamos vestidas muy parecido y no pudo evitar preguntar ¿a dónde íbamos? Renesmee se encargó de informarlo:

- Vamos a jugar béisbol para celebrar el regreso de tío Emmett y tía Rose, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – la preguntó muy entusiasmada, aunque yo sabía muy bien cual iba ser su respuesta, él sería capaz de ir al fin del mundo solo para no separarse de ella y Rose también sabía eso por lo que soltó un bajo gruñido, de el que Renesmee ni siquiera se percató.

- ¿Tu quieres que yo vaya? – le preguntó suavemente, él también sabía muy bien cual sería su respuesta.

- Por supuesto que si, eso me haría muy feliz.

- Entonces iré, siempre haré lo que tú me pidas y más cuando eso te haga feliz. – La sonrisa de Renesmee se agrandó y el rubor de sus mejillas subió unos cuantos niveles

- Ya está todo listo, ¿dónde está Alice? – Preguntó Jasper mientras entraba a la sala

- Aquí estoy, cielo, ya es hora, ¿vamos?

- Claro – dijimos nosotras mientras nos levantábamos de los sillones y nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

Los chicos tomaron los bolsos, lo colocaron en sus espaldas y nos adentramos en el bosque por parejas tomados de la mano.

Este campo era un poco más grande que el que utilizábamos en Forks, al llegar allí Rose, Jazz y yo fuimos a colocar las bases.

Mientras que los demás formaban lo equipos y sacaban las cosas de los bolsos.

Los equipos quedaron igual que siempre: Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper contra Alice, Edward y Carlisle.

Por mi parte, los deportes nunca fueron mis favoritos cuando era humana y al transformarme a esta nueva vida eso no cambio, así que prefería arbitrar junto a Esme, aunque Emmett siempre se quejaba diciendo que nosotras estábamos en contra de su equipo porque nuestros esposos estaban en el equipo contrario.

Mientras el juego se desarrollaba, Renesmee estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Jacob, y le divertía mucho cuando Emmett comenzaba a discutir diciendo que Edward y Alice hacían trampa cada vez que anotaban una carrera. El marcador del juego iba a favor de uno y de otro equipo, cambiando constantemente. Sin embargo, al final el equipo de Emmett ganó por una carrera anotada por Rosalie.

La estábamos pasando muy bien ya que llevábamos mucho tiempo sin jugar béisbol debido al viaje de mis hermanos, mientras regresábamos Emmett iba alardeando por haber ganado, mientras

Edward y Alice se defendían diciendo que lo habían dejado ganar para darle la bienvenida pero que no se acostumbrara porque la próxima vez no correría con la misma suerte.

Jasper prefería quedarse callado para no llevarle la contraria a Alice mientras iban tomados de la mano, al igual que todos los demás, a excepción de mi hija que iba en los brazos de Jacob, porque ya era muy tarde y el sueño la había vencido.

Posiblemente Edward hubiera pedido llevarla si no fuera porque me llevaba a mi en su espalda, habían días que nos gustaba viajar así para recordar viejos tiempos.

Al llegar a casa Edward tomó a Renesmee en sus brazos y la llevamos a su habitación, luego de que yo la ayudara a cambiarse, la acostamos, le dimos las buenas noches y salimos del cuarto.

Jacob ya se había ido a dormir también. Y el resto de la familia estaba cada uno en sus actividades.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación, Edward me tomó por la cintura alzándome y acercándome a su cuerpo mientras besaba mis labios y abría la puerta para pasar a nuestra habitación y ahora que Renesmee estaba durmiendo y el resto de la familia estaban ocupados, sabía que Edward me haría recordar y cumplir mi promesa de esta tarde.

Al entrar en la habitación Edward cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros con el pie, sin apartar sus labios de mi cuerpo mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en sus cabellos y enrollaba mis piernas alrededor de su cadera acercándolo mas a mi cuerpo.

De repente en un movimiento rápido me encontraba en la cama con su cuerpo sobre el mío, Edward comenzó a besar mi cuerpo lentamente empezando por mi cuello, cuando mi camisa se interpuso entre sus labios y mi piel sentí como la desgarrada convirtiéndola en trizas, siguió avanzando por mi clavícula mientras mis manos se paseaban lujuriosas por su gran espalda, me deshice de su camisa dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho, me dedique a trazar las líneas de su abdomen y a besar cada centímetro de su pecho, mientras él se encargaba de desabrochar mi sostén para continuar con sus recorridos de besos por todo mi cuerpo y deshaciéndose de cada prenda que se interponía entre nuestros cuerpos. Así que al final yo me encontraba desnuda ante sus ojos que me miraban con gran excitación y entre sus brazos que me acariciaban frenéticamente.

Sin embargo a Edward le quedaba una prenda de la que tendría que encargarme, con un poco de fuerza deje su pantalón hecho tiras.

Y en ese momento quedamos en igualdad de condiciones, ambos desnudos ante la mirada deseosa del otro. Me empezó a besar con suavidad por todo mi cuerpo provocándome una excitación al máximo, mi respiración subió de volumen de manera brusca, él me observo con aquella mirada picara muy típica, eso solo podía significar una cosa; esa mirada me estaba ¿preguntando?... No, me estaba avisando que comenzaría con aquel travieso pero excitante juego de los dedos.

Le sonreí de manera aprobatoria y asentí con mi cabeza, aunque sabia que el no esperaba ninguna aprobación, ya estaba decidido y muy ansioso por empezar.

Su mano se encamino desde mis senos hasta mi parte más sensible, mientras que la otra los seguía acariciándolos. Apenas su mano se posó en mi feminidad me estremecí y gemí de placer.

Edward alentado por mi reacción comenzó a masajear mi clítoris, primero lento y luego aumentando su velocidad, yo ya no resistía más, el placer era casi insoportable.

Mi cuerpo temblaba descontrolado cuando Edward introdujo sus dedos en el, explorando mi interior, moviéndolos bruscamente de adentro hacia afuera, causándome un colapso total. Me deje llevar por el placer, dejando caer mis brazos al lado de mi cuerpo.

Rápidamente Edward retiro sus dedos de dentro de mí sustituyéndolos por su miembro. Se impulsaba frenéticamente contra mi cuerpo, besándome deseoso, jugando con nuestras lenguas. Aumento su ritmo y la fuerza con que se adentraba en mí, haciéndonos llegar a un clímax increíble.

Nos quedamos recostados en la cama con las manos entrelazadas y yo posé mi cabeza en su pecho, solo conversando con la mirada, en silencio.

-Ya tengo lista tu sorpresa- me dijo luego de un largo silencio entre ambos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y me lo vas a contar?- le pregunte mientras me giraba para ver sus ojos.

-No te voy a decir cual es la sorpresa, pero si te voy a hacer una pregunta.

-¿Y cual es la pregunta?

-Te gustaría tener una segunda luna de miel?- me pregunto mientras me acercaba mas a su cuerpo.

La pregunta me tomó un poco desprevenida porque no me la esperaba, aunque no era una mala idea, luego de que tuviéramos que suspender antes de tiempo nuestra primera luna de miel, me parecía que tener esa experiencia ahora como vampira seria fantástico.

-Si, me encantaría tener una segunda luna de miel- le respondí con una gran sonrisa, él me la devolvió y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Gracias, se que te va a encantar.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?- pregunte ilusionada.

-Eso no te lo voy a decir, porque esa es una verdadera sorpresa.

-Ah, bueno sabes que confío ciegamente en ti, te amo- le dije mientras posaba mi cabeza de nuevo en su pecho.

-Pero tengo una mini sorpresa para ti- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a el armario, de donde saco una pequeña caja color rojo carmesí con una cinta plateada a su alrededor.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama me tomo por la cintura y me sentó en su regazo para entregármela, pase mis dedos por la caja que tenia una suave textura de terciopelo y luego la abrí, dentro se encontraba una cadena de oro blanco con un hermoso dije en forma de corazón que tenia escrito la frase "Te Amo" y al reverso la frase "Eres la razón de mi existencia" me pareció simplemente hermoso, estaba segura de que si pudiera producir lagrimas mi rostro estaría lleno de ellas. Cuando giré a verlo, sus ojos color miel me veían expectativos.

-Edward me encanta, es hermoso- dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Pero nunca tan hermoso como tú- me dijo mientras la tomaba y la colocaba en mi cuello.

-Te Amo- dije girándome para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también Te Amo, para siempre- me dijo luego de besar mi cabello.

Nos quedamos acostados un rato mientras Edward se dedicaba a dibujar formas en mi espalda hasta que la claridad de un nuevo día se iba asomando por la ventana. Le dí un beso en los labios antes de levantarme para tomar un baño.

-Partimos esta noche- me dijo mientras yo me vestía.

-¿Esta noche? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si, ¿Acaso no quieres estar pronto a solas conmigo?- dijo mientras se levantaba y enrollaba sus manos en mi cintura y besaba mi cuello.

-Por supuesto que si amor, pero ya tendremos tiempo mas tarde, ahora tengo que ir a despertar a Renesmee, te veo abajo- le dije mientras me zafada de sus brazos e iba hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas... ¿cómo les ha ido?<strong>

**Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo... ¿A donde creen que Edward lleve a Bella para su segunda luna de miel?**

**Espero con ansias sus suposiciones, ya saben que me encantan. Como siempre le doy las gracias a todas aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios y a quienes han agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas. Me alegran el día cada vez que veo alguna notificación de ustedes.**

**Nos leemos pronto… Besitos… **

**Atte. Neska Cullen. **-Ѽ-****


End file.
